<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thorny road(Book of Circus) by Aliosera</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785393">Thorny road(Book of Circus)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliosera/pseuds/Aliosera'>Aliosera</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>D.Gray-man, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Allen in Circus, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Clown Allen, Creepy Old Man, Crime, Crossover, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Magician Allen, Mystery, Smart Allen, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, kidnapped kids, noah's ark circus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:40:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliosera/pseuds/Aliosera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>9-year-old Allen who just witnessed his father's death twice decided to fulfill his father's last request.<br/>"Move forward," He said while giving him that curse.<br/>However, life for a white-haired boy with red hideous arm and ugly scar is hard. Fortunately, he found a place he can belong in disabled kids. And this time no one will take his family away, not Lord Baron or Queen's guard dog. </p><p> </p><p>Crossover between Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler: Book of Circus and D.Gray-man</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allen &amp; Joker, Beast &amp; Dagger, Doll &amp; Ciel, Joker &amp; Baron, Joker &amp; Beast, Peter &amp; Wendy, Sebastian Michaelis &amp; Ciel Phantomhive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Act 0 - Silver boy, a deal with unknown lord</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-man or Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler: Book of Circus</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rain was falling softly like the sky was shedding tears for the man who just died twice. And Allen didn't know if it was the raindrop that is going down following his cheek or if it was the blood that is bleeding from the wound he received from Mana or if it was his tears that is kissing his cheek. Everything was numb to him. It's like he just lost all the light that was shining upon him. And now all that is left is darkness. He wondered if the god hated him. First, he was sold to that circus by his parents, parents who gave birth to him. Then he suffered at the hand of cruel ringleader and that violent clown <strong>Cosimo</strong>. But Mana saved him, Mana gave him food, Mana gave him home and Mana loved him. Mana ......</p><p> </p><p>Allen began sobbing. All the feelings, all the emotions finally hit him. He wanted to curse the world, curse God, curse everything. But Mana wouldn't want that. He told me to</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Move forward"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Yes. I will live and will only move forward.</p><p> </p><p>The cursed boy stood up and began walking after all he is the son of Mana Walker, Allen Walker.</p><p> </p><p>However, he didn't know that if he stayed there a little longer he would have found out why his arm is this so hideous from Cross Mariah and would've started his journey to become an exorcist and take revenge from the monster who killed Mana and made him experience death twice. (yes, in here Allen wasn't the one who killed Akuma Mana but millennium earl )</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Life is hard. Especially if you have white hair despite being a child who is barely ten years old. Thankfully he still has the gloves Mana gave him so people don't usually notice his hand. And due to his hair growing to the length of his shoulder he can hide the scar. But people still act like he is a demon just because of his hair. This is the reason he has a hard time finding a job. Even people don't come to him for shoe cleaning. So for a while to live, he did lots of dirty work and even learned how to cheat perfectly in poker. But still, those wasn't enough.</p><p> </p><p>This leaves him only one choice. To be a street performer. It was a hassle to steal a costume and some items for a show but he finally managed. And strangely when he first performed people loved his show. Maybe they thought my hair was fake but I'm not complaining. After that, I began performing daily on the streets of London. While my show is not the best or the most famous, I still made enough to live. All in all, everything was fine until the owner of the costume I stole recognized me.</p><p>"COME HERE YOU DIRTY RAT" yelled the man. The harsh tone of the tailer who made this costume suddenly bought him memories of <strong>Cosimo</strong>. His knees were shaking but he can't afford to stay there any longer. As much as I tried to outrun him, my tiny weak body was nothing beside his healthy strong one. He beat me and took all the money I had and left me there.</p><p> </p><p>"Mana *sobbing* I'm trying, I'm trying to move forward but It's hard without you" Allen couldn't help but weep. All the hope he felt those weeks had disappeared into the air. Now all he wanted to do was to stay there and fall to his despair. 'It's so hard for me to live, maybe I should just . . . .'</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*click* *click* Sound of expensive shoe with wooden heels echoed through the dark street and cut through Allen's thought.</p><p> </p><p>"My my what happened to you child?" said a gentle-looking man while walking to him. </p><p>"Who would treat a child like this, monsters" he muttered with concern. He then helped Allen to stand up.</p><p>"Child, What is your name?" he asked with a soft tone. Only Mana talked to him like that before. </p><p>"Allen . . . . Allen Walker" he answered hesitantly. Usually, he would've treated any adult who talked to him aggressively unless they are paying for his show.</p><p>"Well then Allen would you like to come with me, If you come with me then you will never starve and will never suffer again" he offered. But I know how adults' minds work. They will never help you unless you have something to offer to them in return. So Allen was paranoid about what he wanted from him. After all, you can't follow and believe in adults who offer candy to children. But something about him made Allen want to believe that he is doing this to help him.</p><p>"What do you want from me?" Allen asked aggressively. He didn't want to beat around the bush. He was also waiting for him to get angry and hit him. Because that's every other adult's reaction to him when he acts rude to them. But what he did instead took him by surprise. This strange man laughed out loud.</p><p>"Oh, child the only I want from you is to come with me and maybe be polite around my wife. Other than that I want nothing. You might be wondering why would I want to help you, well the thing is son I can't have my own child. I'm unable to sire a child of my own. And since I was little I wanted a big family so whenever I see a child who needs help I can't help but want to bring 'em home" his answer sounded genuine.</p><p> </p><p>"So will you go with me?" he stretched his arm towards me.</p><p> </p><p>His offering tempted me like a moth to a fire. He believes that there are many good people like Mana. But there are also people like Cosimo so he knows that he shouldn't just follow anyone. Still he took this man's hand which made him smile kindly.</p><p> </p><p>"My dear Allen you can call me Lord Baron Kelvin or <strong>father,</strong>" Lord Baron said with a look like he is expecting Allen to call him father. </p><p>"Okay Lord Baron" Allen said stubbornly. Despite his kindness, he still doesn't know if he should lower his guard around him. Also, Allen only has one father and his name is Mana.</p><p>"Now let's go and take you to your new home" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Their journey was long, so long that when they first moved it was morning and now everything has become pitch black. Lord Baron's mansion is located outside of London. This wasn't such a surprise considering noblemen and women tend to love having mansion near forests and wide landscapes. </p><p>An old man opened the door to them when Lord Baron knocked on the door three times. From his outfit, Allen knew he is Butler of this place.</p><p>"Brigham wake up the kids and tell them that they are having new brother but don't wake up Margaret or we will have to face her wrath" Lord Baron laughed. After giving order to that butler, he called a maid and said</p><p>"Idana take this boy and give him a bath and tend to his wounds also find him some nice outfit, his body size is similar to Milton so take some of his clothes" without letting him say anything that maid took his hand and led him to the bathroom. Allen wanted to throw a fuss but Mana told him to be a gentleman also it's not her fault so he bare this humiliation. He was never bathed by other people even Mana never bathed him like this but their situation was dire so a bath was luxury to them. But still being bathed by a female is just too much for him. After the nice refreshing yet embarrassing bath, she dried him with the softest towel he ever touched. She then clothed him in a cute royal suit which he saw many noble kids wearing. However, right now he was trying to lick the wound his pride received in just one day instead of being amazed by the nice clothes. They finally started going to the living room after dressing his wounds.</p><p>When Allen come to the living room with the maid there were already few kids and teenagers waiting for him.</p><p>"Ah! Allen come and meet your new siblings. West! introduce them" Lord Baron said to orange brownish haired teenage boy.</p><p>"Hi! My name is West. It's nice to meet you" West said while stretching his right arm to Allen. When Allen tried to shake his hand he was startled because instead of a normal hand, a skeleton-like hand was sticking out of his sleeve. Allen's reaction made West laugh.</p><p>"Stop playing with the poor kid West. Don't mind him. My name is Mally but you can call me lily" said the teenage girl with black curly hair and red eyes. </p><p>"Your eye, you are same as me" said a brown haired girl with one eye. Despite my curse being almost healed, that maid insisted on wrapping a bandage around it.</p><p>"Hello boy. I'm Acton and that girl is Corliss" said the bald teenager while pointing at the one-eyed girl.</p><p>"Those to siblings are Milton and Misty. Don't let their look fool you because they are older than me" Alton said jokingly. </p><p>Milton and Misty looked like they were 8 years old so them being older than Alton seemed impossible to him. However, their voice gave away their age.</p><p>"Are you mute? Say something" Milton harshly ordered which made Misty frown. </p><p>"Don't care about him. He is always like this" Misty assured him.</p><p>"I'm Farley and the coolest one here" said the black-haired boy said while throwing his hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Allen . . . My name is Allen" Allen thought he at least has to introduce himself. </p><p>"We know duh!" Milton said sarcastically which earned him chop on his head from Misty.</p><p>"Well welcome to the family Allen" West said while opening his arms. . . . .<strong>Family</strong>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Act1: Silver boy and his silver arm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-man and Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler: Book of Circus</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lord Baron is a kind man. But despite his personality, his wife is defiantly not kind. From inside to outside his wife is a disgusting woman with greed that bigger than her crooked nose. While Lord Baron loves the children and adolescents he houses, his wife Msr Margaret despises them including Allen. Allen even saw her yelling at Corliss just because she was laughing right in front of her loudly and bullied Misty until she gave her the 5 coins she got from Lord Baron as a gift when she helped him with his boots business. So this time when she tried to punish Aston for not catching her favorite teacup when she dropped, Allen used his head and went to Lord Baron because he is the only one who can help Aston. Thankfully they got there before anything serious can happen. This little act of Allen made the others become more friendly towards him, especially Milton. And after the doctor came and saw his curse mark, he told Lord Baron that such a man-made scar can't be fixed and said we should be grateful that Allen hasn't lost his eye. And somehow the other found about it. This newfound information made them consider him as their little brother. Well in Corliss's case older brother.</p><p> </p><p>After living inside Lord Baron's mansion for 3 months he began knowing the others little by little. He found out that they all came from the East end alley which West calls "a gutter where every dirty being emptied its bowels" and where "everyone in this gutter was thrown away." And all the other kids love Lord Baron deeply and think of him as some kind of Angel. So Allen won't be surprised if they kill someone when Lord Baron asks them to. But Lord Baron will never order something like that or at least Allen thinks. </p><p>"Kids come here!" Lord Baron called them all.</p><p>"For a while, I have been trying to do this one project. While I consider you all as my kids, I want to help more children who need help. So I want to open a workhouse in Renbourn and I want you kids to help me to do this project" this project of his made them happy. They all know how hard it is for kids to live in the streets, especially if they are handicapped. </p><p>"How we should help you father?" West asked eagerly.</p><p>"I want you to find children and adolescents who need help. Can you do this?" Baron Kelvin asked despite knowing the answer.</p><p>"Yes!" , "Of course father", "We would be glad to help you", "Leave that to us", "We can handle that" they all answered cheerfully.</p><p>After that in a month West, Aston, Lily, and Farley started going to towns after towns in a search for orphaned and disabled kids. As much as Allen and Corliss wanted to help, they deemed them too young for this, and Milton and Misty stayed behind to help Lord Baron with his boots company. </p><p>In only one month they collected 100 kids. Fortunately, Lord Baron had build 4 workhouses so they didn't have to send some of them back. After making sure all the kids are comfortable at the workhouse, Allen and the others started to visit them daily. And now they all are very familiar with them. For example, whenever they come a boy named Norman always welcomes them at the gate. He is a small boy with brown skin. Apparently his mother abandoned him because she was afraid that her husband might know her affair with the Indian man. That explains his skin color. He loves them all greatly. He and Allen imminently became friends due to their strangeness. Norman is a boy with American facial and skin like Indian whereas Allen is a boy with white hair and a strange scar. Also, Norman is the only one who knows what his scar can do.</p><p>Afterward, his scar healed fully whenever he goes outside he sees the demons inside people. When he first saw it he was with Norman and that thing scared him a lot. It was so disgusting yet so . . . . pitiful. Something about that made him sad. And he was scared that everyone might have it but that theory was shut down when he saw nothing in Norman which made him heave a sigh of relief. Following this, he started avoiding crowds. He doesn't want to see that again.</p><p>However the more he runs away from it, the more it follows him. </p><p>One time he was shopping for the kids at workhouse when he saw it. It looked at Allen like it knows what Allen sees in him. It then began chasing him with a crazy look in their eyes like all they want is to kill him. After running for thirty-minute, it cornered Allen in a dead-end. Then Allen witnessed it to transform into a monster, the very same monster Mana turned into. At that moment he realized this monster is not an it but he, a human. A human who probably died and then made into this monster just like Mana. Although he didn't want to fight him, he knows if he didn't do anything Allen will be killed by him. But he is just a boy who doesn't even know how to fight. And when he attacked Allen, without thinking anything his red arm transformed into a silver claw and slashed him and thus killing him. But that disgusting looking thing that was always on their head freed from his chains and looked free and grateful? He then remembered what Mana said when he was turned into that monster.</p><p>'Allen Why did you made me an Akuma!?' he said angrily. So these people were made into an Akuma forcefully but why? Who would do such a thi- wait that strange clown looking fat man. He told me if I call Mana he will come to life and he killed Mana after he was turned into an Akuma and then vanished away. What is his purpose? Whatever his purpose is, it's defiantly not good. </p><p>Still, he just killed something, even if it is not human anymore that doesn't mean Allen doesn't feel anything. So Allen directly when to home and hugged the person who is closest to him which turned out to be Lily. Seeing this Farley was about to shout at Allen how he shouldn't touch sis without her consent but stopped when he saw Allen's expression which was full of fear and guilt. And Lily comforted him without saying anything.</p><p>The next morning Allen woke up with a newfound will and goal. He will find out what his left arm can do and use that to protect everyone including the kids at workhouse.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor Allen loves the kids at Workhouse so much. So if when he finds out what the doctor might do them he probably won't be the same. But who knows he might save them all xP<br/>Also, I realized despite Allen loving Joker and the others, they just don't have real bonding moments so I will tackle that in the next chapter.<br/>Thanks for reading, hope you guys enjoyed it.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Joker - West     age:17<br/>Beast - Mally(Lily)     age:16<br/>Dagger - Farley     age:14<br/>Peter - Milton     age:17<br/>Wendy - Misty     age:16<br/>Doll - Corliss     age:7<br/>Jumbo - Acton     age:15<br/>Allen Walker     age:9</p><p> </p><p>edit: Okay so I realized one big plot hole I made. At first, I planned that Allen will be wary of Baron from the start because he is a creepy old man who is obsessed with beauty. And I made Joker's age 17 but I remembered when joker was 25 years old Ciel was only 13 years old. They have 12year gape so that means In here Ciel is just only 5 years old which means Lord Baron hasn't even met the Phantomhives. So I had two choices<br/>a) I should just change everyone's age and make them older<br/>b) make Baron good guy who loves children and change Allen's first impression of him.<br/>So I went with option b because I thought if Allen was fond of lord Baron, this might make things harder and harder for Allen to betray him for Joker and the others. (I love making him suffer muahahah)</p><p> </p><p>Thanks for reading!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>